


Undercover

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn has a thing for nice clothes, Humor, Kissing, Leia is not impressed, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe has a thing for leather jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: "It's, uh, different," Finn says. "Kind of like the rest of your outfit."Snap cracks up; Karè bites her lip. Jess exchanges a smile with Suralinda."What's wrong with it?" Poe asks, glancing down at himself. "Not my style?""Someone likes it," Suralinda murmurs, and Finn tells her to shut up.Poe returns from a mission with a new look. The others might not like it, but Finn does.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	Undercover

Undercover

Finn is standing around with Snap, Karè, and Suralinda, waiting for Poe and Jess to return from an undercover mission. They were supposed to be gone for a week, but it's been over three, and everyone is wondering what took so long; if their brief mission reports are anything to go by, it was an interesting trip.

The small yacht they had taken out to Canto Bight lands not far from them, and they walk over to meet it, talking and laughing. All of which ends the moment Jess and Poe step out of the ship. The sudden silence stops everyone in their tracks.

"Holy kriffing hells of Mustafar," Snap murmurs under his breath. Karè's hand flies to her mouth, her eyes wide. Suralinda looks both shocked and fascinated.

And Finn…Finn can barely breathe. He certainly can't process what he's seeing because it's both shockingly unexpected and the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah," Poe says, waving a finely manicured hand in the air. "Go ahead. Have your fun." Only Jess crosses her arms over her chest and glowers so hard that no one says a thing. Finn couldn't speak even if he tried.

For one, Jess looks _amazing._ Finn's not sure how many times he's see her out of an orange jumpsuit, let alone in a dress, and it's stunning. Her hair is long and loose, a perfect complement to her forest green dress and glamorous makeup. Suralinda is strangely quiet, and Jess looks embarrassed, but Finn has no idea why, because she looks beautiful.

But it is Poe who stuns him even more.

"What did you do to your hair?" Snap exclaims, and Karè bursts out laughing, breaking the spell. Poe frowns, running a hand through his hair. It's shorter, trimmed close on the sides, but still thick and curly on top, though it's tamed into the middle and looks fantastic. Poe's always had nice hair and everyone on the base gives him a hard time about it, so to see it cut so different—

"I like it," Suralinda says unexpectedly. "Don't you, Finn?" She gives him a pointed look he has no idea how to read. He doesn't know her as well as the others and honestly can't tell if he's supposed to agree or join in the ribbing.

"It's, uh, different," he says. "Kind of like the rest of your outfit." Snap cracks up again; Karè bites her lip. Jess exchanges a smile with Suralinda.

"What's wrong with it?" Poe asks, glancing down at himself. "Not my style?"

Poe Dameron's style is a flight suit, or a shirt and trousers the same muddy brown, with a matching jacket and Resistance starbird. This is something else entirely: tightly fitted grey wool trousers with an equally snug sweater than hugs his neck all the way up to his chin, highlighting his carefully trimmed stubble. He's wearing a long black leather jacket that accents his lower body, and a pair of leather shoes that do more to finish the look than combat boots ever did for anyone in the Resistance.

It's not that it _isn't_ Poe's style. In fact, he looks amazing. And that's the problem. Finn can't stop staring, can't stop imagining all sorts of inappropriate things, things he's thought about before, but that suddenly demand he pay attention and make them happen. Poe looks at him warily, as if he's worried about Finn's reaction more than anything. Everyone turns toward Finn, and he keeps staring, until Karè steps on his foot and he shakes himself out of it.

"Someone likes it," Suralinda murmurs, and Finn tells her to shut up under his breath. There is a moment of silence that is broken by the voice of General Leia behind them.

"What's everyone standing around for?" she asks, stepping between Finn and Snap. "Welcome back—" She stops and stares, just like they did, and Snap snickers. This time Karè steps on her husband's foot.

"Poe?" Leia asks. "Jess?"

They both stand up straighter. "Yes, ma'am."

Leia walks up to them, studying them. The silence is even more deafening than earlier. She smiles at Jess, touches her arm. "You look beautiful, Jess."

"Thank you, General," she says, breathing a sigh of relief and glancing at Suralinda again. Finn wonders what's going on there. "It's been interesting."

"I can only imagine. But fun to play dress up?" Leia asks.

"Kind of," Jess admits. "Miss my boots, though."

"Me, too!" Poe exclaims. Leia turns and silences him instantaneously with a look.

"Poe," she starts, then shakes her head. "Jess looks beautiful. You…you look…"

"Like a high-rolling pimp from Zeltros," Snap finishes, and everyone stares at the ground, trying not to snicker. Leia raises an eyebrow at him, and Snap gestures at Poe. "Come on, he does. Look at him."

Leia turns back and eyes Poe once more. Finn feels bad for him, because Poe looks remarkable, only no one else seems to think so. Leia runs a hand along the wide lapels of Poe's leather jacket and pats his chest. "Somehow, Commander, you look both surprisingly dashing and completely repulsive at the same time."

Everyone cracks up at that, even Jess, though Poe tries to keep a straight face until he fails. "So I can't keep this as my new dress uniform?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"Absolutely not," Leia tells him. "I need to be able to look at you without seeing some sordid holo-drama playing out on base."

"I'm not sordid," Poe protests, and Jess agrees.

"He's really not," she says. "He may look the part, but he—"

"—is actually not that good at this sort of thing," Poe finishes with a nervous laugh.

"No, you were good," Jess says, shaking her head. "Too good. And by good, I mean _good._ " Poe looks away, and if Finn didn't know better, he'd guess the other man was embarrassed about something.

No one gets it, until Snap goes, "Oh! You mean he was—"

"Snap," says Poe.

"—reluctant to fully embrace his decadent role with others?"

Finn still doesn't get it. Leia sighs. "Don't tell me you did, Jess."

"No way I was gonna let her," Poe says before she could answer. "We made our polite excuses to the interested parties." He puts an arm around Jess's shoulder and grins. "We are fully committed to our growing family and not currently exploring other options."

Snap and Karè laugh as Jess throws him off, but Leia only sighs again. "I don't even want to know. Just tell me you got what we needed."

"We did," he says. "Complete success, thanks to—"

"Your hair?" Snap asks. "Or that sweater?"

Poe tugs at the sweater. "That bad?" he asks Finn, who shrugs. Suralinda opens her mouth to say something, but Finn wags a finger at her and she stops. Poe glances between them and sighs. "That bad."

"Yes, that bad," Leia says. "What the hell kind of cover is this anyway? I thought you were going in as servers."

"Yeah, that didn't work," Poe says, and Jess shakes her head vigorously.

"It was a bad idea," she tells them. Everyone waits.

"And why was that?" Leia finally asks. "We had a good cover worked up, C3-PO got you in and everything."

"Well," Jess hedges, looking at Poe. She is the embarrassed one now, but Poe shrugs.

"We got fired," he admits. "Third day, my fault, long story. So we reinvented ourselves as a rich couple from Coruscant. Got a new look and nice clothes, flashed some money, and were in with the important crowd by the end of the week."

"Tell me you didn't flash _all_ the money the Resistance gave you," Leia says, sounding weary. Poe holds up a hand in defense.

"We used it to get started, yes," he admitted. "But we recouped it at the tables." He grins at Jess, who shakes her head, like it's not something they should be proud of.

"So, let me get this straight: you spent all our money on fancy clothes to get in with the casino crowd, in order to steal information you were supposed to get for free as undercover servers, then won back our money by playing saabac?"

Poe and Jess exchange a worried look. "Something like that. There's more to it, of course—"

"Of course," Leia says dryly. "Go get out of those ridiculous clothes so we can debrief and get the rest of this insane story. One hour." She turns away, then reaches out and messes up Poe's hair, so it at least looks a little bit more like it used to. "Better."

They watch her leave before surrounding Jess and Poe, all of them with questions. Poe holds up a hand. "Hang on," he says. "How about we give everyone the story at dinner? We're supposed to clean up and meet the General."

"And I can't wait put on something comfortable," Jess grumbles. "I'll see you in an hour." She leaves with Suralinda, walking close, their heads tucked together as they talk. Which is when it occurs to Finn.

"Oh," he says. "Are they—"

"They are now," laughs Snap. "I knew it."

"They were before, you nerf-herder," Karè tells him. "Come on, let's get back to fixing your ship." She turns to Poe and hugs him. "I think you look good," she tells him. "Enjoy it while you can."

Poe looks confused as she leads Snap away. He glances at Finn, but he has no idea what she means—which isn't unusual for Karè—and shrugs in reply to the unanswered question.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Poe says, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry it took longer than we thought."

"Sounds like it was interesting, though," Finn tells him. "Come on, it had to have been a little fun, dressing up, pretending to be someone else."

"Sometimes," Poe admits. "But most of the time it felt weird. Too fake. And kind of lonely. I missed how real it is here." He glances around the jungle. "It may be warm and rainy, and we may work in the jungle and sleep in a cave, but I don't know. It's ours. It's real, especially the people." He touches Finn's arm again, and it sends shivers down his spine that settle low in his stomach. He wonders if Poe notices.

"All right, I'm going to grab some things from the ship and change before my meeting," Poe says. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Do you, uh, need any help?" Finn asks. Poe starts to shake his head, then stops.

"Actually, we brought back several crates of stuff we could use around here—medical supplies, some tech, a few weapons. Things we could stockpile bit by bit without gaining suspicion."

"That's brilliant," Finn says. "How did you pay for it, though? If you blew all your credits on the fancy clothes?"

"Jess is a hell of a gambler," Poe laughs. "We won pretty big a few times, so we put it right back where it belonged. Although, I did pick up a few personal things—a new scarf, some good liquor, a book for Leia. Got something for you, too."

"You're kidding," Finn says, and he grins as they walk up the ramp into the yacht together. "You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did," Poe says. "I saw it and thought of you. I just have to remember where I put it."

There are a dozen crates in the main hold of the yacht. Finn watches as Poe checks two of them, then gives a shout of triumph when he gets to the third. He pulls out a wrapped bundle, shakes it out, and hands it to Finn with a broad grin.

It is a brown leather vest, with several deep pockets and blue stripes on the left shoulder, soft and well-made. When he pulls it on, it fits perfectly. Poe pats it down, adjusts the front, and nods in satisfaction. He bites his lip, just like the first time he gave Finn a jacket, and Finn stares at Poe's mouth as those thoughts from earlier start to come back. Poe is standing close, his hand on Finn's shoulder, his eyes dark and hooded; it seems impossible he can't be thinking the same things.

"It suits you," Poe says, his voice low and hoarse, and Finn can't hold back any longer. He wraps his hand around the back of Poe's neck and pulls the other man toward him, pressing their lips together with almost desperate need. Poe doesn't hesitate at all, but steps forward and moans into it, his other hand coming around Finn's waist and pulling them flush together.

They kiss for several minutes, tongues exploring, hands constantly moving. The new vest ends up on the floor, along with Poe's leather jacket. One of them backs the other against the wall, but they end up turning it around. Poe's hands work their way under Finn's shirt, hot sparks against his skin, while Finn's hands cup Poe's ass, and he doesn't plan to let go anytime soon. There is some grinding, and wet, sloppy noises, and even a few breathless curses. It is utterly brilliant.

"Commander Dameron," comes a voice over the ship's comms. "Don't forget your debriefing. Thirty minutes."

"General!" exclaims a scandalized voice in the background that sounds like Connix.

"I meant the meeting," says Leia. Finn bursts out laughing at the look on Poe's face. "See, I told you Finn was there."

"On my way, General," Poe calls into the air.

"Don't be late. And make sure you put on some normal clothes. High-rolling pimp doesn't suit you."

"Yes, General," Poe replies. They wait a moment before disentangling. Poe looks rueful. "Sorry, I guess I have to go change."

"Guess so," Finn says. "Need any help?"

"I thought you were going to help with the crates," Poe reminds him. Finn raises an eyebrow.

"I meant with something else."

Poe's mouth drops open before he snaps it shut and nods. "Yes. Yes, I could use some help. No one likes my new clothes."

"I do," Finn murmurs. He takes Poe's hand and they hurry toward what he hopes is some sort of private quarters. "So you'd better keep 'em."

"Oh, I will," says Poe as they stumble toward the bed. "Just for you. I've even got more."

"Yeah?" Finn asks. He's trying to get the damn sweater off, but it's so tight Poe has to do it himself and it still takes too long. "Like what?"

"A grey sweater with a low collar," he says, his voice soft and seductive. "A cream-colored silk shirt. A well-cut and very expensive black suit." He nips at Finn's ear and whispers, "A wool longcoat."

That's all it takes, and Poe is _very_ late to his meeting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some recent Tumblr posts featuring Oscar Isaac in some brilliant photo shoots from a few years back. So I shamelessly (or shamefully?) worked them into this story. All tongue in cheek, and I hope it is enjoyed with a smile. Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another One Bites the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458478) by [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335)




End file.
